


mornings and all that

by clockworkcheetah



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: Established Relationship, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Morning After, Nudity, Teasing, no beta i just followed the stream of creation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:14:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26618758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clockworkcheetah/pseuds/clockworkcheetah
Summary: The Universe doesn't need them right now
Relationships: Todd Brotzman/Dirk Gently
Comments: 10
Kudos: 39





	mornings and all that

**Author's Note:**

> this fic was somewhat spur of the moment (as in there was zero planning behind it and it was loosely inspired by 5x07 of lucifer cause i binged all 5 seasons in 2 weeks so now my only braincell is just dghda and lucifer rn)  
> also a brotzly fic? not from the ofar series?? and the fic title arent song lyrics?? what is the world coming to (ill probs write a morning after fic for ofar tho)

The first thing Todd realises when he swims up to consciousness is that his upper half is cold. Not freezing, but there's a distinct lack of warmth. His eyes are still closed, but as his brain boots up, he realises that the bed covers were only at his waist and everything else was bare to the world. 

He also realises that the lack of heat was from a lack of a certain detective. He cracks open one eye and sees the said detective propped up on an elbow and peering at him, a sleepy-smug smile on his face. 

"Creepy." Todd mumbles. 

Dirk sniffs. "I think it's quite romantic- me keeping an eye on you whilst you sleep." 

"Saying it like that makes it, like, worse." He rolls onto his back and stretches. 

Dirk snorts, but he leans forward to kiss Todd. "Good morning, Todd." 

"Mmm. Morning." 

Dirk pulls back slightly. Todd gently runs his fingertips along his jawline. He gazes at Dirk's face, his mussed-up hair, feeling a rise of satisfaction at the marks he left along Dirk's neck and collarbones. They were low enough that Dirk can hide them at the Agency- he needs to look professional. Well, as professional as someone who gets things done with arguable efficiency. 

Speaking of... 

"What time is it?" Todd asks, pushing himself up to lean against the headboard, pulling the covers up with him slightly. He can feel Dirk's eyes trail his body. 

"You're asking me of all people that?" Dirk flops onto his back. "It's probably late morning. Possibly afternoon. We _did_ just have an exhausting night of activities." 

Todd can remember rather vividly. Pink dusts his cheeks. "So, no case today? The Universe giving you a break?" 

Dirk hums. "The Universe is telling me not to leave this bed. And it's telling me to tell you that you're also not to leave." 

"Is it now?" 

"Mmhmm." 

"Better make the most of it then." 

Before Dirk can speak, Todd swings his body around so he can straddle Dirk. The sheets pool at his hips and he's completely naked so- judging by Dirk's surprised, but delighted noise of approval- he's given Dirk one hell of an eyeful. He settles himself on Dirk's belly. Todd can see Dirk blush. 

"What?" Todd says, tipping his head with false bashfulness. "You said I couldn't leave." 

"I’m not- _complaining_." Dirk's hands rest on his hips. 

Todd shifts his hips as if to make himself more comfortable. "You sure?" 

"Mmm. I never complain when it comes to you." 

"Ok now that's bullshit." 

"Is not! We all know you're the complainer between us, anyway." Dirk runs his thumbs along Todd's hipbones. Todd gives a little shiver of pleasure. 

"No, I- actually. You know what? Yeah, I am. We both are- like an old married couple." He leans down and kisses Dirk deeply on the mouth. He can feel Dirk's smile. 

Eventually, he breaks the kiss, but keeps himself close. He shifts their bodies around again, so he can place one knee between Dirk's thighs. Todd gently nudges Dirk's legs open so he can settle both of his between them. Dirk sighs softly. Todd gives him one more playful, little kiss on his lips, before he shimmies himself down. 

As he descends and his body brushes against Dirk's inner thighs, he sees Dirk's face twitch in slight discomfort. 

Todd's lips quirk. "Sensitive?" 

Dirk huffs. "You seem to forget _you're_ the one with considerably thick stubble." 

"Oh, well," Todd pouts with mock-innocence. "I guess I could stop." 

"I didn't say that." Dirk can barely maintain eye-contact before his gaze bunny-hops away. 

Todd rests his head and arms on Dirk's chest, eyes crinkling with giddy delight. Todd from a few years ago would never be like this. He did one-night stands. Being in a band gave people enough interest that he didn't need to worry about his debatable flirt game. But Dirk wasn't there during that. He saw Todd when he wanted to get better. He got the Todd who stays. 

Which in turn, meant that he got the Todd that revels in the delight of making Dirk Gently shy. And man, does he love to make Dirk shy. He trails his fingers along Dirk's chest, teasingly, kissing as he goes. Dirk squirms and lets out a breathy giggle. He can feel Dirk gently thread his fingers through his hair. He leans into the contact, sighing. 

"I love you." He murmurs. 

Dirk blinks in surprise. Which isn't that surprising- Todd isn't typically the sort to vocalise his affection, preferring gestures. Dirk's eyes still widen when Todd calls him his best friend. His expression softens and he traces Todd's lips with his fingers. 

"I love you, too." 

Their little corner of the world is quiet. Todd resting his head against Dirk's hand, Dirk staring at him with heavy-lidded eyes and lips slightly parted. Dirk's gaze is making Todd feel a little shy himself. He switches back to playful. 

"So... the Universe gave you the day off today?" He says, kissing the centre of Dirk's chest. 

He can Dirk's lips twitch. "Yes." 

"And you have no plans yourself?" 

"I have... one plan." Dirk raises his hips slightly, so Todd can feel him. 

"You need my assistance?" 

Dirk gives a haughty look. "Well, yes. As my assist-friend _and_ my boyfriend, I-" 

He's cut off with a squeak, as Todd's fingers dance along Dirk's inner thighs. 

Todd continues to act like he isn't making Dirk lose his mind. "Well, it'll be a shame to waste the day, wouldn't it?" 

Dirk looks like he's trying to be mad, but his blown out pupils and red cheeks suggest otherwise. "Yes, it would, Todd. How are you going to assist?" 

Todd grins. "I've got some ideas." 

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for not ending with actual smut lmao maybe next time


End file.
